Tormented
by Aria Vanyel
Summary: Matt suffered greatly... From physical pain, to emotional pain... How could he gain control over his body to stop from killing the one he loves? (COMPLETE)
1. Author's Note

**Summary**

(This story is written from the point of view of my favorite character… Matt… Sorry, but he is! Well, Alice kicks ass and all, but still I like him!)

Matt tells his part of the story from the point of the licker's attack on the train. He explains his thoughts and feelings on being a human guinea pig for the Umbrella Corporation. He vividly remembers everything that happened. When he'd attacked Alice for the first time as the project called "Nemesis" Matt tried to stop himself

The chip in his brain has total control over him, and he can't help but murder S.T.A.R.S. members. It's not in his nature, but he obeys orders. He is at a constant battle within himself. He's discovered that he loves Alice! And yet… he's trying to kill her? How does this all work out?

**Author's Note**

Well, this is my first Resident Evil fic. So, go easy on me all right? Okay, now that that is settled. I LOVE both movies! I've watched Resident Evil a million times, and I've watched the 2nd movie at least twice before it left the theater here. Anywho… I love the 3rd game with Nemesis (since that's the only one I have played so far) but anyway…

Sorry, but I love the whole Alice/Matt pairing. They just... somehow connected if you ask me.

Disclaimer 

I'm just getting this over and done with now so I don't have to post a disclaimer on all of my chapters… Ahem…** I _DON'T_ OWN RESIDENT EVIL! **Or any of the characters for that matter. So! Lets just safe a lot of guff and not go to the courts and stuff like that because. Heh… You sue me for all I have… You'll get a nickel! MY nickel!


	2. The Beginning

When that thing's claws ripped through the steel walls and grabbed my arm… I thought it was all over. I have to say, it hurt like a son of a bitch. Its large claws ripping through my flesh, reaching the bone and nearly shattering it. I stood against the wall, cradling my useless limb as the monster ripped through the other walls. I remember looking over my shoulder as Caplin was torn away from his station.

My heart raced as I heard the thing make its way to the back. That's when I saw it… The back door was cracked open, waving its "good bye" to us… mocking us. Without much thought, I raced across the train car and made it to the door, locked it just as the thing's fists came down hard, bending the door. I tried to move, seeing the barrier between him and us give way. But I wasn't fast enough. The steel barricade flew at me and knocked me to the ground, barely hanging onto consciousness.

She fired, Alice… She probably saved my life for possibly the millionth time that night. The bullet hit the monster dead center, but didn't seem to phase it. Again and again she fired, but nothing happened. I saw several poles suspended from the ceiling and got an idea. Just as the thing's long, horrid tongue lashed out and grabbed Alice by the leg, I took that as my cue to execute my plan.

With a mighty yell, I plunged forward, pushing the beams after the beast and disabled him. But again, he attacked. Alice fell, but grabbed a pole and stopped the monster's tongue from going anyplace. She even went as far as running another post through its tongue and into the floor. That ought to do some damage. The thing squirmed, trying to pull his tongue free, but with no luck.

I grabbed the pistol from the ground, preparing to shoot the thing while it wriggled about. "OPEN THE DOORS!" I heard her shout. I turned to find Rain… Blocking my way. Rain? What was she doing? Suddenly, she lurched forward with a sickening hiss that a human didn't make. I knew the T-Virus had taken her and she was fully infected. When I pushed her away, I hesitated to shoot. But Alice once again desperately screamed for me to open the doors.

I had no choice… I had to do it.

In one shot, Rain was down, the bullet embedded in her skull, terminating the threat… Well, that's one down. But wait… As Rain fell, she'd fallen against the button, opening the doors beneath the treacherous fiend that Alice held captive by its tongue.

As the thing hit the rails and burst into flames… I could just watch calmly. Nothing really surprised me anymore. Its Umbrella we're talking about here, come on. When I pushed the button to close the doors, the thing's tongue cut in two… And that's the last I saw of that thing.

When the train came to a stop, I was the first one to jump off, Alice close behind me with the metal container on her hip. I offered to take it, but she refused and lugged the heavy crate out. We rushed up the stairs and watched as the doors closed and locked… for good.

I could see she was weak. I rushed forward and grabbed her just as she was about to collapse. I couldn't help but whisper encouraging words into her ear as I helped her to the floor. I'm not even sure she heard them, but I know what I was saying.

"I failed." She croaked, looking at the box sadly.

I knew what she meant… She tried to protect the others, Cap and Rain. But in the end, they'd both died.

"I failed them… I failed" she continued to repeat. Then finally, she looked at me. I scooted away, trying to sit in front of her. Of course I didn't realize it, but I must have looked like a begging dog, wanting a pat on the head from his master.

"Listen to me… There is _nothing_ else you could have done. The corporation is guilty here. _Not_ you! We finally have the proof. That way, Umbrella can't get awa-…" I stumbled over my words as my arm let out a painful spasm. "...get away with this." I once again cradled my arm as it began to shift on its own free will. "I mean… We can fi-… We can find a wa-…" I collapsed, the pain too intense.

"What is it?" Alice asked, a strong emotional edge in her voice. "Your infected…" she inferred as she took a glance at the bubbling wound in my shoulder. "You'll be okay. I'm _NOT_ losing you."

As if on cue, the doors burst open, a bright white light shining down on the both of us. Am I dead? No, they're scientists in protective suits. I could feel my body start to go into convulsions, shuddering as the wound continued to change drastically.

I'd broken into a cold sweat by now, and the scientists had moved me onto a stretcher and immediately began to strap be down. What in the hell was going on!?

"He's mutating…" I heard one of the masked men say, probably the guy issued the orders to set things up out here. "I want him in the Nemesis program." Nemesis program? What in the hell is that!?

I wasn't given the chance to ask what in the hell was happening to me as little prickles began to spring out of my arm. There was a white-hot fire behind my eyes as my arm blazed, hurting my entire body as the bones inside rearranged themselves to accommodate something or other. I tried desperately to call for help, seeing Alice taking the white suited guys down one by one. She had the antidote… Maybe it wasn't too late for me?

"MATT!" She screamed, calling out my name as she tried to get to me. I saw her one last time as they wheeled the stretcher away, Alice… the beautiful Alice… Her face twisted in fright, worry, and desperation. At least four of the scientists had her pinned, but she struggled against them to get to me. "MATT!" she called again…

After the quarantine guys had wheeled me out of sight of Alice, I looked up into their faces, only to see my reflection in the masks they adorned. My body continued to quiver; once in a while my body would stiffen, twist and bend. God it hurt so much… I just wanted the pain to stop.

I felt a tinge as a sharp object was inserted under the skin near my collarbone. But it felt like a feather's soft touch compared to the searing pain that now ran a course through my body. I watched, vision blurring and doubling as one of the white suits pulled a very large needle away from me.

Then… Everything went black…


	3. Changes

I don't know how long I'd been out. It could have been anywhere from a day, to a week… Maybe even a month. Who knows? But I slowly began to regain consciousness. Loud, annoying beeps somewhere nearby pounded inside my aching skull. Everything seemed to echo, and when I'd managed to open my eyes, the room spun. What I'd expected, and what I saw were two different things.

For some reason, I imagined waking up in a hospital bed, being cared for. But then, memory reminded me that I was obviously not in the hands of friends. When my eyes finally came into focus, I found myself on a very uncomfortable stretcher, surrounded by bright lights. Several tubes and wires were randomly protruding from my flesh.

I croaked a moan and tried to move; only to find I was too weak to even lift a finger. Besides… I had several leather straps binding me to the bed. _Beep… beep… beep… beep…_ I wished it would stop. _Beep… beep… beep…_ Please make it stop. _Beep… Beep…_

I heard another slight groan and then I was aware that I was not alone. Another groan helped me pinpoint the other person in the room and I somehow managed to turn my head a bit, focusing on the stretcher beside me.

Alice was coming into consciousness, slowly turning her head. And by the look on her face, she was nauseated. Couldn't really blame her. Slowly, my eyes trailed along her body… Not for sexual reasons, but to inspect her for injury. None were visible… unless you count the tubes and wires sticking out of every limb. I could tell they weren't just tubes… they were huge ass needles.

"Al… Alice…" I whispered, my voice hoarse and almost too quiet to hear. But she heard me… loud and clear.

"Matt? Is that you?" she asked, looking over at me, her blue eyes glazed over. She hadn't quite focused yet, and I wished she hadn't… The look on her face told me that I was definitely not what she expected. "Matt? Wh- what happened?"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but the way she looked at me… A look of horror and disgust? I was ashamed… so ashamed that I used all my strength to look away, turning my head to the opposite wall.

"Matt… What have they done to you?" she asked in that worried tone of voice she often used.

"I- I don't know."

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry." I could hear her apology, and… sadness?

"Don't be. This is Umbrella's doing." I stared at the opposite wall, coming face to face with myself. There was a mirror, obviously a window anybody could see that. But I wasn't interested in who was on the other side. Instead, I was horrified with how I looked.

My face was graphed in some way. Nothing too terribly bad, but still horrific. It looked as if my face had been shoved into a burning hot stove. One side of it anyway. My hair was thinner than it had been; I was half bald on the deformed side of my head. As I looked at the mirror, I could see the withered skin went far beyond just the side of my face. It trailed down my neck, and disappeared under the thin gown that had been placed over me.

A tear escaped my good eye and fell down along my cheek. It was warm, but not welcomed. "Why?" was all I could whisper, "Why?"

Then suddenly, I heard the whoosh of the door as the mechanical barrier's air locks released and someone stepped inside. I watched in the mirror as the same white suited scientists approached. I flinched when I saw the needle, thick, and full of several CC's of liquid. I'd tried to move, to avoid the pain that was going to be inflicted upon me. But my current state prevented that and soon, the long metal object was jabbed into my neck, the fluid drained from the syringe into my blood stream.

"I'd like to conduct a few more experiments on these two. We'll need more blood samples, and maybe some skin cultures. Lets find out why the T-virus is effecting these two in opposite ways."

"Maybe it just takes longer to take effect sir? On the other subject?"

"Maybe… But lets know for sure."

I moved my head, looking up into the hideous reflection of myself. A scalpel was passed to the scientist who hovered above me. "Wha-…" whatever it was I was trying to say, it was lost as I slipped out of this world and into a cold, dark, lonely world of my own.


	4. Pain

I could hear everything as it happened, but I couldn't respond. I was hovering in and out of consciousness, not sure where I really was from one minute to the next. What were they doing to me? I could hear them saying something about tissue mutation. They also spoke with the team that was working on Alice.

Alice? Was she alright? What were they doing to her? Were they disrupting her features as they did to me? Those bastards better not be hurting her…

"Attach that chip to the central nervous system. Plant that one to his primary function center. We'll need a little 'insurance' if all goes according to plan."

"Doctor, the virus has shifted again, look."

I could feel all eyes on me as they watched some sort of grotesque mutation take place. I could hear them scribble on note pads, fascinated with what was going on. How I wanted to just snap their necks in two, break them… Mutilate the-… Wait! What was I thinking? That's not me! I'm not a violent person. What was making me think these horrid things?

I heard something jerk and quickly the doctors moved from me to Alice.

"Is she mutating?"

"Maybe…"

I heard Alice let out a painful groan as the strained against the restraints. "No" she whispered, voice quivering. "No! No!!" Her voice rose, becoming frantic.

I fought the grogginess and forced my eyes open. Alice? Where was she? I turned my head, only seeing the backs of the scientists. Move! Move damn it!

"NO!!!" Alice screamed fighting against the mutation that was undoubtedly taking place.

One of the medics stepped out of the way, allowing me to see what was happening. Her face was twisted in pain, eyes so wide they could have popped from their sockets at any minute. She was almost sitting upright in bed, straining against the leather restraints. Her body jerked and twisted, trying to break free.

Alice… No she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve this pain… And she especially doesn't deserve the horrible fate that had been bestowed upon me.

I caught a gasp in my throat, making it feel as if there were a large lump in the center, making it hard to swallow. Somehow I managed, wanting to let the tears flow… I felt terrible for her. I wanted to ease her pain… Somehow… But what could I do?

"Get the hell away from me!" she screamed, glaring menacingly at one of the approaching doctors.

At that, three doctors held her down, restraining her and trying to control a seizure that had taken over her. She screamed and tried to push them off. One doctor took a needle, and just as he was about to insert it, she somehow summoned up the strength to break one of the leather straps. With a strong right hook, the scientist was down, but two more took his place.

I couldn't help but grin, seeing how much trouble Alice was giving these ass holes. But my grin faded as a needle was plunged deep into her arm. I winced, knowing the needle wasn't intended to go that deep. Alice yelped, but her body had stopped its convulsions. She let out a shutter as her body fell limp on the stretcher. Her face was turned on me, those beautiful icy blue eyes locked on mine. As she blinked and began to turn her head groggily, a scientist stepped between us, blocking my view from her… Bastard.

That was over. I was glad. She was probably asleep, feeling no pain. As for me… The sedatives began to ware off quickly and a rush of pain washed over me. My chest suddenly felt tight, hard to breathe. I had a splitting headache, and my vision was becoming blurred. I gasped for breath, becoming frantic as the oxygen was refused to me.

Beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeep… 

"He's going into a critical condition!" One doctor exclaimed frantically.

I gasped again, only receiving a small puff of air. I choked. My hands balled up into fists and my back bowed upward. Damn it! Don't let me die here! Not when Alice was but a few feet from me!

"Stabilize him! We're going to lose him…"

"The virus is changing again!"

I felt the bones crunching in my arm. I hears something pop, crack, and break. Oh god it hurt… My previously injured shoulder was shifting again, the wound bubbled and the spines were lashing out, longer than before. I could feel the bones shatter and rebuild themselves quickly. I let out a strangled cry, face crumpled in immense pain.

"Get that anti-virus in him now! We don't want him to shift too quickly!"

I felt a small pinch in my arm, but dismissed it as easily as I would a mosquito bite. Make it stop… Oh god, make it stop! If I am truly to die here, get it over with… Death, I would welcome with open arms if it can stop the pain. I'll wait for her on the other side, I really will. Just take me now!

Almost as quickly as it began, it was over. They'd injected me with just enough of the anti-virus to control the mutation… Keeping it in check for a later purpose.

_Beep beep… beep beep… beep… beep… beep_. I was out……….


	5. Test

"Matt?… Matt?" I could hear her voice enter my subconscious. The warm voice echoed off unseen walls in the darkness I'd been drowning myself in since the time of the mutation attack. "Matt?"… Was I dreaming? "Matt? Are you okay?"

Alice?… Where are you?… 

Slowly, I regained strength… Enough to wake and open my eyes at least. I stared up at the bright lights casting down on me. I squinted against the pain the lights caused my eyes. I let out a groan, I felt so numb… So cold.

"Matt?"

Alice… She needed reassurance, I could tell. After all, she couldn't really tell if I were really dead or alive at the moment. I slowly turned my head to face her. She stared back at me, eyes wide with horror. _Please don't look at me that way_…

"I was… Afraid I'd lost you." She said, averting her eyes toward something else.

A weak smile appeared on my face. Was she really concerned about me? "Its alright." I whispered hoarsely, my throat dry and scratched. I was suffering from a bad case of cottonmouth, but yet I managed to swallow… something. "I'm not leaving you."

"Please don't."

She was genuinely scared!? No way… I couldn't take my eyes off her. Each time my eyes went unfocused, I forced them to cooperate and at least let me look into her face. "Don't worry."

"Matt… We have to find a way out of here. We have to stick together, understood?" Alice turned her eyes back to me. I watched as her eyes moved across my face, studying the grotesque features that now lined my entire face. I was still human for the most part…

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore, so I averted my gaze, catching a first glance at my arm. My arm looked nothing at all human. Was it a… a tentacle? No! Couldn't be! Could it? I bit my tongue and tried to flex the non-existent fingers on what used to be a hand. "Why!?" the question once again rose.

"They did this… Those bastards will pay for what they've done to you."

My head snapped back, face twisted in agony as a change began to take effect. Well… I wasn't numb anymore! I choked back a scream of pain and my body jerked. Would the pain EVER stop? I'm sorry, but this was getting old…

"Matt! Hold on!" Alice said in terror, then began screaming for help. "Will somebody help him!? PLEASE! Somebody help him!"

It didn't work, however… Nobody came. And yet… I knew someone was there, watching. There had to be someone behind that glass, laughing at my pain. Taking notes on how I did a horrible rigid dance while strapped to the bed, needles and tubes sticking out from every possible area in my damaged body.

My arm, yet again, popped and cracked. Breaking and reassembling. I could feel my veins bubble, popping from my neck and moving around under my skin. I hissed in pain, and tried to jerk my arm away from the leather binds. Alice continued to watch, terrified at what was happening. Somehow, I knew she felt this was in some way… her fault… But it wasn't and I truly wished she'd stop blaming herself for what was happening to me.

Finally, the pain subsided by itself and I allowed myself to relax. My arm had changed back into a regular arm, as if my wishing for it to become normal really made it work. But I could still feel the tentacle beneath it. A disgusting wormlike structure hiding beneath regular looking flesh…

"Please…" I prayed, looking to the ceiling, a couple tears streaming from my eyes. They mixed well with the beads of sweat, so hopefully Alice didn't see my weakness. "Please just kill me now." I pleaded, swallowing hard.

"No! You can't die Matt. We'll fight this. We can do it."

"Face it… We're stuck here for the rest of our tortured lives. We're lab rats… Lab rats for Umbrella. Nothing more! They have complete and total control over us Alice." I said in a harsh scolding tone. "This is why people have been trying to bring this company down for years! Look what they've done to us!"

I looked over at her, eyes filled with hate. She looked as if she'd tried to shrink further into the bed she laid upon. Was I really that scary? I just continued to glare. "What they've done to me at least… you look normal and me?" I looked into the mirror on the opposite wall. "I look like a monster. Some… modern day Frankenstein fantasy."

I was absolutely right. My face was withered and scarred. My hair was almost non-existent. I obviously hadn't noticed until now… But I had only one eye remaining… The other was graphed over with a shoddy stitch job. My upper lip was curled back menacingly… something I figured was caused by the tight stitches that currently held my face together.

"Oh god…" I shuttered and forced myself to look away from the horrid image that was myself.

"_Initiate Test Sequence…"_ What was that? Did Alice hear it too? I looked at her for answers. When my eyes fell upon her, a grid appeared and began scanning her. Wait, this was all in my eye, wasn't it? Ones and zeros appeared. What did they mean?

What's this? It read: Target: Infected- Condition: Restrained- Threat: Minimal

I blinked, closed my eye and rolled it around in the back of my eyelid. "ugh… I don't feel so good." I muttered, looking back at the ceiling.

"It's going to be okay Matt." Alice whispered, trying to reassure me… But her words were lost as everything began to shut down.

"_Hibernation Mode_" I heard the voice again. It was inside my head? Once again I lost consciousness… funny, I didn't feel at all tired…


	6. Nemesis Awakens

"_Activate Nemesis Program_"

My eye shot open and quickly adjusted to the bright lights. My body acted on its own accord and stood. I flexed my tired muscles, staring at myself in the mirror. I was a horrifying beast! Something straight out of a horror film… Or so I thought.

"Your mission," a voice said over the speakerphone. "Destroy S.T.A.R.S. members. And eliminate your primary target. Your weapons will be arriving shortly."

"STARS" A deep menacing voice boomed. Was that me?

"Good… now get dressed and head out."

I growled, somehow liking the way I looked. What looked like tentacles protruded from my neck and attached to my chest. My mouth was lipless, and yet curled in a sadistic manor. My teeth were deformed, large and sharp. I looked taller than I'd ever been, and my skin was withered, torn and scarred… I didn't care. I looked badass! Wait… that's not what I meant. I didn't really want to look this way!

My eye caught something in the corner of the room… Clothes that were made especially for me. When I slipped them on, all black form fitting leather, another lipless smile formed on my face. Oh yeah, now we're talking.

"STARS" I breathed, liking the sound of the deep ominous voice. With that, I walked right out of the door, which had been opened for me.

I liked the sound of leather scraping against leather, the rubber soles of my boots squeaking on the tile floor as I walked. I heard a chopper overhead some seven stories up. How I'd heard it, I don't know… But I did. My body was moving without my control, going to where a few large crates had been deposited.

I let out a chuckle as my large monstrous hands moved over the metal containers and made quick work of opening them. I'd never really worked with a rocket launcher, or a machine gun of this quality before. But just as easily as a kid playing with Lego blocks, I assembled my weapons and walked from the Umbrella owned building into the dead streets of Raccoon city.

"STARS" God how I loved the sound of that!

As if I were watching a movie, everything moved forward. My feet took me deep into the streets, passing several infected civilians. And yet… I didn't stop to question this. It was almost as if I'd grown up seeing the undead every waking moment of my life. No matter. I had a mission to complete and my senses were telling me there was a group of S.T.A.R.S. Members nearby.

I heard gunfire, but thought nothing of it. I could hear a hungry moan in the shadows as a zombie moved about looking for food. I let out a growl in reply to the undead and listened to the rubbing of leather and the soles of my shoes as I moved.

From the shadows I emerged, rocket launcher in one hand and machine gun in the other. "S.T.A.R.S." I growled, face twisted in another cruel smile. I could see the steam rising from my mouth each time I exhaled. Was it really that cold out here? Funny… I felt nothing. Not even when a sniper bullet pierced my shoulder, leg, and chest. I just growled, fed up with the annoyance.

The guy on the roof of the old auto body shop was frantically shooting. I could hear him shouting "What the hell is that thing!?"

I lifted the rocket launcher onto my shoulder with little effort. _Say good-bye fucker_… I remember thinking as I pulled the trigger. The missile broke free and torched that sucker! Perfect shot!

They were waiting… Each and every one of them… They had guns, my eye registered them as members of S.T.A.R.S. and their threat was minimal. But still… I quickly discarded the rocket launcher and held the gattling style gun up and held the trigger. Bullets whizzed out and pierced the walls and windows. Something in my brain brought the image of countless cops fall as the bullets pierced their vital organs.

Slowly, my gunfire came to a halt and I stepped forward to examine my work. Somehow, I got a sick sense of satisfaction when I saw the twisted, steaming corpses of my enemy all laying on the floor in pools of their own blood. With a growl, I noticed a civilian standing amongst the dead bodies.

I growled as my eye immediately registered the armed civilian. Threat? Minimal, of course. Yet… I thirsted for more blood. "Respect" the civilian said shakily, dropping his guns to the ground. In annoyance, I let out another vile growl and turned to leave. No use in terminating a non-armed civilian. Besides… It would be much better if he were torn limb from limb, as he would be devoured alive by the infected that infested this city.

I remained quiet as I moved through the city. Only the leather and rubber soles could be heard… And of course the rugged breathing that escaped my lipless mouth. I moved through the shadows, feeling drawn toward something… I don't know quite what it was yet.

An hour had to have passed by as I wandered the streets. Whatever I was being drawn to kept changing direction. Damn it! Hold still so I can blast your ass to smithereens!

Somehow, I'd known my target was going to cross over the walkway overhead. Nearby a car was ablaze, providing some light. Although I didn't need the light anymore, my abilities were far advanced. All thanks to Umbrella.

I stopped, hiding within a shadow. My eye was fixated on the bridge-like walkway nearby. I heard something… Footsteps? Breathing? Whispers?… Speaking of breathing… I slowed mine down so much that you'd think I didn't need oxygen to live. That I only breathed it in for the hell of it. My heart rate slowed to an almost non-existent tap within my ribcage.

There, I waited. Waited for my prey to cross my path, which it would undoubtedly do. Then… It happened. Someone stepped onto the walkway and looked my direction. This was my primary target. I could feel it within every fiber of my being. I was intended to fight and possibly kill this person. But… Who was it?

Immediately the chips in my brain began working to enhance the image before me. A grid lined along the body and face. When the image appeared before me, I wanted to look away. Alice!? Below the picture, it said: Primary Target… Eliminate?

NO! I couldn't! I tried to turn away and just walk on as if I'd never seen her, but my legs propelled me forward. Suddenly, two other people appeared in my line of vision. S.T.A.R.S. members… What I thought was just part of my mission turned into a sort of jealousy as the man stepped closer to Alice. How I'd become jealous, I don't know. And this guy wasn't even like that with her, you could tell! But something about him just got my blood boiling and I fired.

The bullet disabled him, because that's the last I saw of him. He was down, but not eliminated. "STARS" I growled, this time sounding more evil than I had in the past.

Alice leapt from the balcony and landed on the ground in fighting stance_. Alice! It's me! Please… You have to understand. Alice?_ My hand squeezed the trigger and bullets whizzed toward her. _Alice! No! Run_! She did… But I think it was only a distraction so her S.T.A.R.S. pals could get away safely. Oh well.

I tried to stop myself, using every ounce of my strength to pull back, but nothing doing. My body moved forward, firing at her every now and then. She leapt over a fence just as I saw a bullet strike a gasoline can and send up a blazing cloud. How I'd done it was beyond me, but somehow I'd jumped over the ten-foot fence and landed on a vehicle. Woah! I didn't think my massive body could do that!

She ran, I was close behind, walking at a leisurely pace. _ALICE! Wait! Help me please! I don't want to kill you! Honestly! This isn't me doing this! You have to believe me, I'd never want to hurt you…_ But my words only escaped me as a menacing laughter as I hunted my prey. No… this wasn't right!

I continued to fire. I hoped I didn't hit her, because if I did… _Yes Alice! Go down the laundry chute! Good girl… Hide from me! I don't want to hurt you._

I stuffed the rocket launcher down the chute and pulled the trigger. I heard a loud explosion down below and chuckled. _Oh no… Did I kill her?_ No… It didn't say "Target Eliminated"…Phew.

I probably should have gone down after her. But my body would _NEVER_ fit through there! I mean look at me! I was a giant! I just growled with disgust and began walking. There was no way I was going to get to her now… I exited the building and started my search for S.T.A.R.S. members once again. Somehow, I had a feeling I'd be seeing her again… soon.

I just hope I don't succeed in killing her. If anything… I hope she kills me. Its better she doesn't remember who I am. Then, she wouldn't have to live with that on her conscious… that she was the one to personally end my life. _Please Alice. Destroy me before I destroy you._ I thought as I progressed through the dead streets.


	7. Self Conflict

One by one they fell. Another group of pathetic S.T.A.R.S. operatives. I laughed as they did a horrible death dance to the beat of the bullets. When all was through, I walked through the small group. What, maybe six members in all? I examined my work with the same malicious grin on my lipless mouth.

"STARS" I growled and continued forward. I knew there weren't any other S.T.A.R.S. members throughout the city of the dead. But I forced myself to walk around aimlessly. It gave me some time to myself… Some time to think.

Alice? My primary target? What sick bastard thought that up? We were friends in a way. We'd been through a lot together since the night we went into the hive.

-Flash back-

"Who was she?…"

"My sister." I told her as I cradled Lisa's head in my arms, a few tears escaping and rolling onto her cold lifeless face.

It was then I'd told her everything. About needing concrete information to bring Umbrella down. How my theory on Lisa's contact had been the reason she hadn't made it out. I could see the look in her eyes… She knew something. But she refused to look at me…

(X)

"Blue for the virus… Green for the anti virus." She was muttering to herself as she turned. "Blue for the virus… green for the anti virus." She jumped, startled by my presence. I was just inches from her, arms locked at my sides. "There's a cure!"

X

"It was you?… You betrayed my sister?" I accused when I'd found out Alice was Lisa's contact.

-End Flashback-

A growl escaped into the chilled night air, steam rising from my mouth in a huge puff. She'd betrayed Lisa… She'd caused this all… She deserved to die! My grip tightened on the gun as I walked, considering putting a series of bullets clear through her.

No… Wait…

I don't want to kill her. It wasn't her. It was that guy, Spence. The other security operative. Bastard. He deserved what fate dealt to him… To die in the teeth of that… that _thing_. That thing that had turned me into what I was.

I heard a voice inside my head… Not my own… This voice was giving me an order. I must obey the orders. Well, I couldn't stop myself from obeying them anyway. With a sigh, I turned a corner down the block and made my way toward the given coordinates. Somehow… I felt this was a bad thing to do.

And so, I disappeared into the night, merely following orders and going to the rendezvous point given to me. Alice was still fresh on my mind… I really hoped she wasn't going to be there… But if she were, I silently prayed that she'd kill me. Put me out of my misery. I promised I'd wait for her.

I guess… I have to admit that… I'd some where along the lines, developed feelings toward her. Was it love? Possibly...


	8. The End

I stood there in front of them, arms relaxed, and yet my body was tense. Every fiber of my being was screaming for a fight. I growled at her, Alice, challenging her to a duel. I flexed my hands as the fighting sequence came into play. She didn't want to fight me, but when that bastard put a bullet through that wheel chair bound man, that little girl's father, she agreed. _Alice, please… Please don't get hurt_. I remember thinking as we stepped into the open.

I didn't want to fight her either. But I couldn't stop. Please _don't hurt her_. I prayed to myself. I was using all of my will-power to pull the Nemesis back. He was the one in control. He was a part of me, and yet had nothing to do with me. My body was merely a host for him. But he'd overstayed his welcome and had now taken over my body. I could hear the voice… that deep demonic voice I'd thought was pretty cool. Now, it haunted me. _Kill her… Destroy…_ He said, his words bouncing around within my mind as he tried to force me to cooperate.

Alice! Run! He's going to kill you! I shouted, but my words were lost in a loud roar as we began to fight. The pain of her blows didn't bother me as much as the pain in my heart did. I didn't want to hurt her, but I watched helplessly as Nemesis tore into her, his only thought was _Kill…_

When she'd gained the upper hand, Nemesis was pissed. I laughed at his frustration. She just might win this thing despite his great size. But my heart dropped and my stomach rolled as Nemesis grabbed a large metal beam and bent it down and tore the piece off to use as a weapon. He swung and missed as Alice ducked out of the way.

Once again, I tried using all of the will power I could muster to overcome Nemesis and prevent what could, and more than likely would happen if that metal bar hit Alice. It tore me up inside to see her running from me, ducking my blows_. No! Just run! I don't want to hurt you!_ I tried telling her, but when she received a baton rod, I knew she wouldn't turn away from the fight for an instant.

She fought hard, trying her hardest to kill me before I killed her. Good… Please destroy me. I knew that if she didn't destroy me, Nemesis would keep attacking her until she was terminated. Inside, I was torn. Nemesis was pulling me one way while (in a way) Alice pulled me the other. I prayed Nemesis would just die and take me with him… I didn't want to be with Alice if I had to look like this. This ugly horrifying monster with bloodstained hands.

I gasped as the metal rod protruded from the front of my body. She'd backed me into the bent metal that Nemesis had taken his weapon from. I choked and stood there, looking into her eyes as she looked at me. She hit me several times, trying to kill me, finish the job. But as I stared at her, I could see the memories blooming and dieing behind those eyes… Those beautiful eyes.

Tears streamed from her eyes as her blows weakened. "NO! Matt?" He voice wavered as she looked into my horrid face.

_I love you…_ I managed to say, but my ruined vocal cords only let out a whimpered growl. A tear fell from my eye and landed on the blade that stuck out from my chest, mixing with the blood… my blood.

"Finish him."

"No!"

Finish me…

"Finish him!"

"No! I won't do it!" Alice stepped away from me.

"You disappoint me."

I stood there, knowing Alice was in danger. The surrounding soldiers would surely kill her for her disobedience. I had to do something. So taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the rod and stepped forward, blood oozing from the wound… It didn't bother me that much.

Letting out a growl, I realized I'd overcome Nemesis! I picked up the gatling gun and aimed it at Alice. _NO! NO! RUN ALICE!_ Obviously I hadn't taken over Nemesis! I fired, but Alice just stood there, wincing as the bullets whizzed right past her and embedded themselves into the soldiers in black.

A smile curled my lipless mouth as the gunfire ceased and Alice stood there unharmed. She looked at me, a smile on her face as well. When a helicopter began to fire at her and she took off across the roof of the building to dodge the gunfire, I growled and began to fire right back at that damn helicopter. They ruined a moment! Bastards… Not like Alice could ever love me now…

But I only let off a couple rounds before I heard the _click click click_ of the empty case. Damn it!

Thinking quickly, I moved to the discarded rocket launcher and picked it up, getting into position. Get in my sights ass holes. I growled as I waited for the right moment. This is for you Alice. Another tear streamed down my face and I fired. It nearly knocked me off my feet, but I managed to remain standing… somehow.

"MATT!" I turned to her and gave her another lipless smile just before the explosion of the helicopter caught my attention.

"GO!" I yelled over the whooshing sound. A large ball of flame shot toward me, but I didn't care. Alice was safe.

The heat became intense and I knew the end was near. Suddenly, as the impact of the flaming helicopter hit me… Everything went black. I no longer felt pain… I was now at peace. And I kept to my vow. I'd wait for her… Here. In the peaceful sleep of death.


	9. Author's Ending Note

Well, how'd you like that fic? I'm thinking of writing another one. Please review! I worked hard on this one. If I get good reviews… I may write that other one. Hehehe I have a sequel planned out if you wanna know what it is. XD REVIEW DAMNIT! okay… So… Review. I liked writing this one. So….yeah Byebye!


End file.
